


Ideas

by Youngdutch22



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngdutch22/pseuds/Youngdutch22
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Ideas

I’m thinking about writing some one shots about Maya and Carina. I have some ideas ready but what better way than to ask the readers what they would like to read. Please let me know in the comments what you guys would like for me to write. I can’t wait for Thursday !!!


End file.
